


The Woman

by toesohnoes



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try not to talk about Kate. There's too much history there, too much pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman

She hangs between them, even now. They have their own life: a warm apartment and a solid relationship and something real for the first time in Sawyer's life. Sawyer has someone to curl up with at night, someone who reads with him and argues over which movie they ought to watch.

And then there is her, hanging between them.

The Woman.

There are pictures of her tucked away in the dusty boxes in the attic: wedding photographs and strips from photo-booths. Smiling young love.

In Sawyer's mind, in the dark corners he tries to stay away from, he has his own photographs. A bright island and a brilliant woman: I Never and runner's legs and a smile that held a thousand secrets.

"Are we ever gonna talk about it?" he asks, leaning against the kitchen counter while he watches Kevin set the table, cutlery arranged neatly and candles ready to be lit. "About her?"

Kevin freezes for a moment, every muscle seeming tense. Sawyer watches it without pressing further - because, hell, he knows that this is one hell of an issue for him, for them. You don't get conned by a loved one without it leaving an ugly scar.

"Wasn't planning on it," Kevin says, continuing on with his task as if he hadn't been disturbed.

It's not the healthiest of moves, but Sawyer isn't one to judge on that front. He's spent a lifetime hunting for a ghost rather than facing his parents' sins. There's time to come, a world ahead of them, and they'll talk about it eventually. They'll share and Sawyer can promise Kevin that it's not going to happen again, that it's different, that one of these days he can let go of that weight on his shoulders.

One of these days, maybe, they'll both believe that they are going to be alright.


End file.
